


Rintori week 2015

by sofiislosthere



Category: Free!
Genre: AND SO ARE THEY NOW, Established Relationship, Future AU, High School, I'M A SAP OKAY, M/M, Smut Eventually, They have kids now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiislosthere/pseuds/sofiislosthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rintori week is back. Here is my attempt at being part of the fandom. </p><p>Day one: Rin and Ai take an unexpected trip to the mall. Lots of kisses and blushing boyfriends to ensue <br/>Rest of the days to be added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day one: outfits

Being captain of a team usually says a lot about a person. They need to have character, dedication, passion and most of all, patience.   
Rin had all and every one of those attributes, taking his team to the very top with his leadership, making an even bigger name out of his team and his school.   
Unfortunately, being a captain also meant a lot of responsibilities, annoying responsibilities that he hated very much, like for instance shopping for his team.   
He absolutely abhorred having to get up early, go to the other side of the city to get to the mall, and then check through too many brand options for their equipment. It was tedious, it took too damn long and somehow he always ended up incredibly tired. 

So, when it was time to get ready for his awful day of shopping, Rin just groaned at his alarm, something that was very unusual from him. It immediately set Ai off, when he heard the alarm and instead of a deep intake of air and a light ruffle of covers, he heard a deep grunt. 

He leaned over the railing of his bunk, trying to rub away the sleep still clinging to him as he watched down.   
Rin was wearing an impressive pout and it simultaneously worried Ai, as much as it made him giggle from the sheer cuteness.   
The giggle caught the redhead's attention and it was safe to say that he was surprised to find Ai awake so early on a weekend.   
The smile that reached his lips was a natural one, the kind that etched itself over his face without him even realizing, the one that Ai had learned was specifically for him. It made him warm all over, and it must have been obvious cause he definitely felt his face a little hotter than usual. 

Ai felt his cheeks go even warmer as Rin's hands slipped over his face, cupping it before placing a gentle kiss over his lips. The same kiss he had gotten every morning since they had both basically screamed their love at each other not much long after nationals. 

"Good morning" 

"Mrrrghffff" 

Rin couldn't help laughing. Ai was not a morning person and it definitely wasn't easy to fully wake him up. Still, there was no reason for him to be awake so early, so kissing his forehead, he pushed him back into his bed and pulled the covers back over him. 

To hear him complain was definitely not something that he was expecting though.

"Noooooooooo" was the faint whine that could be heard from under the sheets and Rin lift them up in search for answers. 

"What happened?" 

"Why are you grumpy?" 

Rin lifted one perfect eyebrow at his lump of a boyfriend, clearly confused about what was happening. 

"If there's someone grumpy in here, it's definitely not me" he said, the corners of his mouth lifting just slightly. 

Ai frowned at him, his cute little face doing the exact opposite of what he intended. It was too cute to actually be scared of it.   
Ai just rolled his eyes and settled on simply huffing his discontent.  
"Where are you going? At 8 am.. on a saturday??" 

The frown was back at lighting speed all over Rin's face, covering his usually handsome face. Ai did not like that kind of expression over Rin's face. He loved Rin's face. 

"I'm going shopping for the team today, remember?" 

Right. Rin had captain duties to attend today and Ai had completely forgotten about it. He couldn't just tell him to forget about it and jump up into his bunk with him for some more sleep and a few cuddles, but damn did he wanted to.   
The words were bubbling inside his mouth, but instead of that he just blurted out. 

"Want me to join you?"

It seemed unnecessary, if not rude to rip Ai away from the bed, knowing perfectly well how much Ai loved to sleep in. Dragging him along to take care of captain duties just didn't seem like a good idea, but something about having Ai's hand in his made it look like less of a torture for the redhead.   
So, he just nodded, agreeing to carry the love of his life along with him throughout his awful day. 

. . .

 

The way there was nothing out of the ordinary. Both boys sat over the big window, the country side flashing before their eyes as it transformed from clear water and empty fields to the concrete jungle they needed to get to.   
Sorting through equipment seemed like a breeze in Rin's opinion, what with Ai's easy smile on his lips and his bubbling laugh just inches away from Rin, close enough to just close the distance and take that same air right out of his tempting mouth.   
It had been the fastest trip to the sports store since Rin had become a captain and it was absolutely no surprise to him. Anything involving Ai was more than Rin could ever ask for. 

The surprising part actually came later on. Once everything had been bought and everything had been paid for, Rin was ready to head back home, maybe watch a movie, just relax for a while.   
But as soon as they stepped out of the store, Ai's face had lighten up staring at a clothes store just a few feet away.  
The way his eyes had sparkled starring at the clothing items was more than enough reason for Rin to push him lightly into the store. 

The redhead had always had a keen sense of style, he enjoyed looking nice whilst showing off his personality with something as simple as his choice of clothing. It was no news to anyone when he admitted to enjoy shopping for new clothes, always keeping up with the new trends in fashion.   
What was a new experience for Rin was to watch Ai look around for something for himself.   
Any kind of shirt that seemed ridiculous to Rin, Ai somehow managed to be attracted to it and once it was held in his hands, it made perfect sense for him to like it.   
Both of their styles were complete opposites from the other, what with Rin being edgy and fashionable, while Ai had more of a cutesy yet alluring kind of vibe.   
It was new to Rin, and that in itself made it appealing to him. Wanting to choose and buy clothes for his boyfriend would have seemed like a complete joke to Rin just a year ago, but now that he was here, with Ai's hands excitedly showing him a cute shirt or a wooly sweater, he couldn't imagine anything better.   
For what seemed like hours, they walked around the store, Rin picking several outfits for his boyfriend to try on, while Ai did the same for him.   
By the end of it, they both had a bunch of clothes hanging from their arms as they were carried away to try them on.   
It would turn out to be one of the boys' most cherished memories, that one afternoon they had spent doing nothing but think of the other as they chose clothes that they had wanted to see them in. It was an afternoon full of laughter and joy, small kisses being shared as they zigzagged through the store for what seemed like an eternity and nothing but a few minutes at the same time.   
It was moments like these that made them believe that they were meant for each other, when annoying tasks turned to enjoyable and memorable times just because of the presence of the other around.   
The feeling was there the entire time, even on their way back, when they sat close to each other, Ai's head lovingly resting on Rin's shoulder as the skies turned mauve around them.  
The bags around their feet were more than they had been expecting, since they had bought each other presents to wear, in memory of the fun they'd had.

Once they got back to their dorms, rests of take out in hand, the boys were just a little tired of their unexpected day out and with a mutual agreement, they just started to get ready for bed. 

As Rin put away everything he had bought for the team, Ai decided to try on some of his purchases one last time before going to sleep. He brought the bag with him as he brushed his teeth, not really paying attention to which one it was when some of the toothpaste started to roll down his jaw. He rinsed it out and heard when Rin stepped back into their shared bedroom.   
He took off his clothes, opening the bag full of new outfits chosen by his very trendy boyfriend, and Ai was excited all over again, the tiredness of their day being instantly forgotten.   
But when he took out the clothes, he realized that these were in fact Rin's clothes and not his. He could always just change the bags and keep on with his plan, but as he saw the red flannel in his hands, he couldn't help but blush at the thought of using one of Rin's shirts. It would surely be too big for him, but the image was too appealing, and without a doubt, he pulled it over his shoulders, looking at himself in the big bathroom mirror.   
It was definitely big, bigger than he had expected, but he liked it all the same. It covered his body all the way to his mid thighs, and when he buttoned just three of the buttons, it made him look like he was naked under it.   
It made his heart beat faster and his face to blush, thinking of the situations where they would do that on the movies. 

Meanwhile, Rin was sitting on his bed, leg bouncing as he waited for Ai to come out. He still needed to wash his teeth and clean his face before going to sleep. Why was he taking so long?   
He was about to get up and knock on the door when the faint click of the door broke the silence in the room and Rin was releaved. For about three seconds. 

When he turned his head towards Ai, totally ready to ask what had happened, he was presented with a sight that had been pulled straight out of his deepest fantasies.   
There, under the doorframe and with a sheepish expression was his boyfriend, in what seemed nothing but his new red flannel hanging from his lithe and delicate body.   
The blush on his cheeks was even more noticeable thanks to the contrast of the deep red of the shirt against his otherwise pale skin.   
It was perfect. It was beautiful. It was sinful.   
Rin could feel the tightness in his past just as fast as he felt his heart leap out his chest. His throat was dry and he was sure his eyes were wide open and his cheeks just as red as his hair. 

Ai dared to look at him from under his lashes, one sleeve over his mouth, as if he was unsure of how Rin would react. As if Rin would ever think something badly because of this.   
The redhead didn't trust his voice to work correctly and so he just stretched his arms, an open invitation for Ai to get close.   
It took a mere second before Ai was making his way towards him, easily placing himself right in his arms, fitting smugly in his chest.   
Rin took his boyfriend's face out of his neck and made him face his blown gaze.   
Ai locked eyes with him, and the intensity in Rin's eyes was all he needed to understand the situation.   
Still, Rin smirked before kissing Ai, shivers running down both of their spines as the kiss deepened.  
That's when Rin learned that the best part of buying outfits with his boyfriend wasn't to chose something that would suit him, but rather the feeling it came with once you finally took the clothes off his welcoming body.


	2. Day two: Love letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has very mischievous kids, and that's how he rediscovers the old letters he used to send to Ai while he was away.

It was Nanami's turn to hide somewhere inside the house in hopes of not being found by her brother.   
Her tiny legs moved as fast as they could, small feet scrambling all over the hardwood floor.   
She had to be quiet though, because she didn't want to bring attention to her, especially from her papa. He usually got mad and cried when he couldn't find her, so she walked around on the tips of her toes, hands over her mouth incase a bubbling giggle left without her noticing. 

Finally, she spotted the perfect hiding spot: the old closet at the end of the hall, where no one really went in. So, with one chubby hand, she pushed the door open and found what at there young age seemed like an infinite amount of cardboard boxes filled to the brim with mysterious things.   
It is fascinating how perspective works, since what would normally look as an unused closet full of trash for an adult, was a mountain of adventure and wonder for a kid.   
It was no wonder then, how it only took a couple of seconds for her curiosity to take over, forgetting about her brother outside as she got closer to the tipping mountain of crap.   
Without much of a thought, Nanami wrapped her small body around one of the boxes at the bottom, trying her best to get to the top.  
Unfortunately neither her body nor the tower had enough strength or stability to let that happen.   
Nanami's world was suddenly upside down, a thunderous sound echoing around the small room as box over box fell down the floor, littering it with forgotten knick knacks and memories.   
In any other instance, the four year old would have cried after such a shock, but it had all happened so fast, her head was still trying to catch up. Also, something at the end of the closet had caught her attention, something red and looking not as weather down as the rest of the stuff surrounding her.   
It was a box, she discovered as she crawled her way to it, opening it to find nothing but envelopes, lots and lots of envelopes.   
She barely got the chance to pick up one of the envelopes when she heard screams.   
Oh oh… 

"Nanami!??" "Nanami where are you?" 

She answered the panicked screams but the sound was mostly muffled by everything around and the fact that the door was closed. 

Still, he could hear the increasing fear in her papa's voice. 

"Hikaru! Hikaru where is your sister?!" 

There wet mumbles next, too soft to made it to her ear. 

"What do you mean you were playing hide and seek? What have I told you about that game?" 

More mumbles, and maybe some sniffles. 

"It doesn't matter anymore, just, help me look for her okay?" 

Soon there were to sets of steps running around the house, some getting further and some getting closer. 

"Paapaaa!" 

"Nanami?! Where are you sweetheart?!" 

"Paaapaaaa!" 

"Nanami? Nanami, keep talking sweetie, please, for papa" 

Nanami kept answering, sometimes it was words, sometimes it was nonsense, but it was nothing unusual.  
It kept on going that way for about 5 more minutes before the door was finally opened. Light bathed the room instantly, blinding the child for a few seconds before she was picked up. 

"Nanami, oh my god don't do to me. You know papa gets worried when you hide" 

Nanami just hugged her papa, tiny fists resting over his neck as he calmed down. Rin was probably on the verge of tears, again, but his daughter didn't let him. 

"Papa, what's this?"   
She pointed to the bright box, lid thrown a little further away and Rin instantly recognized it. It made him smile despite himself, a dopey kind of expression over his face as he hugged his daughter tightly and then gripping her with just one arm.  
He leaned over and picked up the box with the other arm, getting out of the closet before any of them passed out from the sheer amount of dust dancing around. 

He walked over the living room, one kid in hand and the other trailing behind and finally sat on the big cream couch.   
He sat Nanami on his lap, Hikaru climbing to sit right next to them. 

"Papa? What is that?" Hikaru asked, pointing at the box and Nanami nodded too. 

Rin picked up the box, carefully taking one of the many envelopes inside before opening it. 

"These are letters" he said, showing the folded paper to his kids before opening it. 

"Letters?" Hikaru asked, completely confused. 

"Yeah. I wrote letters to your dad a long time ago. When we were far away from each other." 

"Why were you far away?" 

Rin scrunched up his face, looking for a simple way to explain this to his kids. 

"I had to go away so that I could be a swimmer" 

"Why didn't daddy go with you?" 

"Hmm.. daddy didn't go because he didn't want to be a swimmer. He wanted to be a teacher, so he had to go to a different place" 

Both kids nodded their heads, seemingly satisfied with Rin's answers as they looked inside the box with intent.   
Hikaru picked one, opening it and placing it in front of his eyes, scanning the neat handwriting on it. 

"Deear Ei.." He sounded, trying his best to read. 

"That's an A honey" 

"Oh"

"Dear Ai..?" 

Rin nodded. 

"Dear Ai. I miss you so much.."

Rin smiled, happy and embarrassed at the same time to see someone else than Ai reading his old letters from back when he moved out of Samezuka. 

"Want me to read it to you guys?" 

Both kids nodded, sitting close to each other with sparkling eyes and small hands fitting in each others.

"Okay then." He said, before starting to read the decade old letter.

"Dear Ai. I miss you so much. I can't believe it's only been six months since we last saw each other. I could swear it was at least a year, not being with you is just torture." Rin cleared his throat, blushing as he revisited his own words and old feelings.   
"I miss the way your perfume clings to my clothes, the warmth from your body when I sleep or the way you always make me feel better with just a smile." 

By now, Rin was red as a tomato as his kids laughed good-naturedly at him, but he was just as curious and so he kept on with his reading. 

"It's not easy to wake up and not find you there. I would have thought that after six months I would be used to it, but still, every morning as I open my eyes I still look for you. I just want to kiss your lips and that perf-" 

"Okay that's enough for now" Rin said, quickly scrambling as he put the letter back into its envelope and shoving it back into the box. 

"Nooooooooooo" came the small whines from the couch, two sets of puffed cheeks and piety mouths directed at him. 

"Tell you what, why don't you guys write a letter for daddy huh?" 

That seemed to excite his kids, quickly seeing them smiling and running to their bedroom in search of paper and crayons. 

Rin sighed, giving a last look at the box and smiling. 

"You know, anyone who ever said you weren't a romantic was so very wrong" 

Rin was startled by his husband's voice, quickly turning around to find him leaning over the doorframe and giving him a knowing look. 

"You hush. You loved those letters." 

"I did" Ai said, wrapping his arms around his husband and pressing their lips tenderly. "I still do. That's why they're so well kept. I still read them from time to time" 

"Do you know?" asked the redhead, quirking a brow as he smirked at Ai. Their faces were still so close that they could feel the other's warm breath ghosting over their faces. 

"Yup. They were the main reason why we made it through those times. If it weren't for them, we could have broken up you know." Ai murmured, tenderly nosing Rin's face and neck. 

"I know. That's why I kept writing them" he answered softly before kissing his man again. 

The moment was a very delicate one, a look back at when times weren't this perfect, when they were full of doubt and fear. Looking back, it was really not much of a big deal, but they were young and their love had been new and fragile. But now, with nine years of marriage under their belts, it felt like such a silly thing to be worried about.   
They would have been standing there, in each other's arms for quite a while if it wasn't for the quick foot steps making their way towards them. 

"Daddy! Daddy! We're gonna make you love letters!" Hikaru yelled, a wobbly Nanami just a few steps away, crayons in hand as if to show him. 

"Love letters?" Ai asked, looking back at his husband, confusion all over his face. 

"Yes! Love letters, just like papa's" 

"That sounds like a great idea Hikaru" Ai said to his son, smiling as he caressed his unruly hair. 

Hikaru and Nanami sat themselves on the floor while Ai put the paper and crayons in front of them. He was about to sit with his children too when Rin pulled him by the wrist and gave him one last kiss.   
Ai squeaked before finally sitting up and threw a glare back at his husband before he was shown one of Nanami's drawings. 

Rin just pulled out his tongue, seemingly unaffected by Ai's look. But what could he say? Even after twelve years together, Rin still enjoyed Ai's perfect butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even bother to proofread this, so I'm sorry for the mistakes. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Comments and questions are always encouraged . Happy rintori week <3


End file.
